This specification is directed generally to determining information about a location, and, more particularly, to determining a characteristic of a location based on visit data that is associated with travel of one or more users to one or more other locations from the location and/or from one or more other locations to the location.
Characteristics for locations are often based on analysis of Internet documents related to the locations. For example, a webpage associated with a restaurant may be analyzed to determine a restaurant type and whether the restaurant serves breakfast, lunch, and/or dinner. Also, for example, user reviews and/or professional reviews for a location may be analyzed to determine what types of users frequent the location and/or to determine a quality measure for the location. Determined characteristics for a location may be associated with the location in a database and may be utilized by one or more applications and/or provided to a user. For example, a user search for restaurants in a particular area may return search results for restaurants that are ranked based on the characteristic and/or that are displayed in combination with an indication of the characteristic.